<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Déjà Vu by RasenRougue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443851">Déjà Vu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue'>RasenRougue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Drama, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras haber participado en la gran guerra que puso en juego el destino de la Tierra misma, el Harusame abandonó aquel planeta azul, embarcándose hacia el basto e infinito universo, en busca de algo que hiciera a su sangre hervir de la emoción. No obstante, no estaban esperándose que ese golpe de adrenalina lo obtendrían mucho más pronto de lo que hubieran deseado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Déjà Vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No son horas para subir historias, pero soy un ser nocturno por naturaleza y tenía que sacarme esta idea de la cabeza. Para los que lleguen aquí por primera vez, no van a entender algunas cosas o mejor dicho, no le darán la importancia que corresponde, pero de igual sean bienvenidos. Para los que siguen Bloos &amp; Roses esto va a amarrar algunos hilos sueltos y a cambio, les daré más dudas. No todo es posible en esta vida, no conmigo y mis historias :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Monster</strong>
</p><p>—¿A qué viene ese semblante de que estás pensando en algo trascendental que cambiará el rumbo de la historia? —cuestionó a quien había permanecido en silencio, mirando hacia el exterior mientras yacía sentado con enorme tranquilidad—. El Séptimo Escuadrón llamando a su idiota capitán, responda. —El pelirrojo continuaba en su nube de pensamientos—. La comida está lista, así que vayamos…</p><p>—Abuto, ¿por qué no me dijiste eso desde un principio? —Se había puesto de pie, con esa sonrisa en sus labios. Descaro y conveniencia era lo que más poseía.</p><p>—¿Dije que la cena estaba preparada? Perdón. Me equivoqué. Lo único que está listo es todo el papeleo que debes leer y firmar. —El rostro de Kamui denotaba un hastío casi contagioso.</p><p>—Encárgate de eso. —Ordenó pasivamente antes de dar media vuelta y empezar su retirada—. Esas cosas siempre me aburren.</p><p>—¡Pero si siempre soy yo el que las hace! ¡Dígnate a hacer tu trabajo de vez en cuando!</p><p>—Abuto, eres mi mano derecha. Por lo que te corresponde~</p><p>—¡Eso no forma parte de! ¡Trae tu trasero hasta acá y haz lo que te digo! —Él era el único que tenía los cojones para gritarle de esa manera al cabecilla del Séptimo Escuadrón y futuro líder del Harusame.</p><p>Sin embargo, antes de que ambos pudieran abandonar el área en la que se encontraban, toda la nave se tambaleó con enorme vigor; como si algo enorme les hubiera impactado precipitadamente. Y aunque la alarma sonó por todo el lugar, no le dieron mayor importancia.</p><p>Lo que había ocasionado el tambaleo, estaba literalmente, en frente. Lo veían claramente a través de las circulares ventanas.</p><p>—Creo que éste fue su último viaje. —Abuto veía el deplorable estado de ese navío. Le sorprendía que hubiera logrado tener el impulso para golpearles—. Puede ser que la dirección a la que nos estemos dirigiendo no sea muy acertada.</p><p>—Pero si fuiste tú mismo quien decidió hacia dónde movernos.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no, imbécil. Fuiste tú… ¿Ya olvidaste que cerraste los ojos y moviste tu dedo índice sobre el mapa del universo para decidir a dónde iríamos? —El otro se hizo como que no lo había escuchado.</p><p>—¿Hacia dónde se supone que vamos ahora?</p><p>—Finge demencia. Es lo que mejor se te da. —Respiró unas cuentas veces para calmarse y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre—. Según lo que entendí vamos hacia Gatama.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que hay ahí de interesante?</p><p>—Era un planeta tranquilo hasta que se volvió famoso por los valiosos minerales que hay en sus minas. A partir de ese momento se llenó de piratas espaciales y todo tipo de calaña que deseaba una manera rápida de obtener dinero. —Abuto, como siempre, estaba perfectamente informado de cada pequeño detalle.</p><p>—¿Y entonces a qué vamos? —Ciertamente el segundo al mando tenía unas ganas supremas de golpearlo ahí mismo—. Porque eso suena muy aburrido.</p><p>—Después de haber enfrentado al Ejército de Liberación y a ese monstruo inmortal, todo lo que te encuentres resultará de lo más soso.</p><p>Y es que aquella guerra fue de proporciones épicas. No recordaba haberse inmiscuido en algo parecido durante su carrera dentro del Harusame.</p><p>—La Tierra quedó echa mierda. Les tomará un tiempo el recuperarse.</p><p>—Ya regresaré para tener los encuentros que tengo pendientes~ —Sonreía con enorme entusiasmo, como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo que todavía no sacaba de su empaque—. Pero por ahora dejaré que hagan lo que tengan que hacer y dentro de un tiempo regresaré.</p><p>—Qué amabilidad de tu parte. —Ironizaba el mayor—. Quitaremos ese cacharro de nuestra nave y nos dirigiremos al Planeta Gatama. Aprovecharemos para comprar armamento y municiones, que tras el combate que tuvimos, quedamos en números rojos.</p><p>Descendieron tras haber atravesado la densa atmósfera y se encontraron con el característico cielo lila de aquel planeta; y de manera casi paralela, admiraron las numerosas y albas lunas que se postraban a lo lejos, ordenadas, formando un medio círculo. Hacia abajo había largas cordilleras, un mundo de enormes peñascos y multitud de minas desperdigadas en todas direcciones.</p><p>Pero más allá de esa panorámica hostil, se vislumbraba la metrópolis más grande con la que contaba Gatama; ésta se conformaba por edificios sólidos, calles angostas, numerosos establecimientos variopintos. Todo era modernidad por donde se viera.</p><p>No obstante, algo no estaba bien. Una ciudad tan grande y llena de comodidades no podía estar silenciosa; mucho menos, encontrarse completamente abandonada.</p><p>—¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado aquí? —Abuto miraba en todas direcciones. Lo único que hallaba era a sus subordinados y nada más.</p><p>—¿Se habrán escondido del miedo al darse cuenta de que veníamos? —Propuso Kamui con cierta burla.</p><p>—Bueno, podría ser una posibilidad. —Porque el resto de las naves del Harusame permanecían estáticas sobre la ciudad, como si en cualquier momento fueran a desencadenar un ataque mortal—. Pero no creo que sea la razón principal.</p><p>—¿Crees que tenga que ver con eso que está ahí?</p><p>Lo que estaba tumbado sobre el suelo recordaba a una botella tradicional de sake, con una pequeña soga roja alrededor del cuello; pero lo más raro era el corcho que había sido arrojado varios metros de distancia.</p><p>—Es solamente una inofensiva botella —replicaba uno más del escuadrón.</p><p>—Tal vez tuvieron una loca fiesta y ahorita todos están en sus casas, recuperándose de la cruda de su vida —comentaba Abuto con enorme humor.</p><p>Un curioso se acercó para tomar la botella. Y justo en el momento que se agachó para cogerla, supo qué había sido de los habitantes; todo estaba claro.</p><p>—¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionaba Abuto para el Yato. El aludido señaló hacia el frente, hacia donde su vista no había alcanzado—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!</p><p>Los cuerpos sin vida mostraban una rigidez avanzada. Estaban completamente secos, como si les hubieran extraído las entrañas, la sangre; todo lo que les daba vida y les llenaba de robustez. Y lo que hacía todo un poco más macabro eran sus expresiones; habían sufrido hasta el último aliento de vida.</p><p>—No luce como algo hecho por algún gamberro. —Fue la deducción de Abuto—. Esto luce como si tuviera su origen en una…</p><p>—Horrible pandemia.</p><p>La voz que terminó su oración no formaba parte de las que conocía. Por ello, se giró hacia el nuevo interlocutor; ése que estaba a poca distancia y que sostenía aquella botella de sake.</p><p>—¿Un sobreviviente o el causante de todo esto? —Interrogaba Kamui sin despegar su atención del extraño—. Aunque sin importar la respuesta, tu vida terminará aquí mismo.</p><p>¿Qué era lo que más resaltaba de ese hombre? ¿Su estatura? ¿El rubio cenizo de su arremolinada y corta cabellera o el verde azulado de su única pupila visible? Aunque lo que robó por completo la atención de quienes lo miraban fue la extraña máscara que decoraba la mitad de su rostro; ésa que representaba perfectamente el cráneo humano.</p><p>Su larga gabardina negra de doble vista lucía imponente y estrafalaria con el mundo de cadenas que la decoraban. Su pantalón azabache encajaba con su alba camisa de mangas largas mientras unas hoscas botas cerraban su atuendo.</p><p>Todo él era vistoso por más de un motivo. Todo él emanaba una extraña y desagradable vibra cercana al peligro.</p><p>—¿Yo? Yo no tengo un poder tan abrumador y conveniente como ése —habló nuevamente el desconocido—. De hecho, deberían ser más cuidadosos con las cosas que toman del piso. —Se encargó de poner el corcho sobre la boca de la botella para sellarla—. Hay cosas que no deben tomarse a juego.</p><p>—Y bien, ¿quién eres y qué es lo que estás buscando? —Kamui era alguien impaciente por naturaleza. Además, ese hombre le causó mucha curiosidad.</p><p>—Depende de qué momento de mi historia estemos hablando, niño —soltó, con una media sonrisa—. Aunque puedes llamarme Raiden.</p><p>El pelirrojo atendió a su nombre, pero, sobre todo, al particular tono de su ojo izquierdo. No cabía duda, eran del mismo color que los ojos de aquella persona. ¿Podría considerarlo como una mera coincidencia?</p><p>—Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí? —Abuto no era el único que quería saber.</p><p>—Depende. —siseó Raiden—. La mitad de la gente de este planeta fue exterminada de un modo y el resto a través de otro completamente diferente. —Sus palabras crearon expectación—. La gente de esta ciudad y sus alrededores perecieron por algo que ni siquiera podían ver ni mucho menos tocar: una pandemia fulminante. —Ésas no eran muy buenas noticias—. El resto, fueron cazados por un monstruo.</p><p>Kamui había escuchado esa palabra en otro lado; de la boca de otra persona, de alguien que ya no estaba más ni ahí ni en ninguna otra parte.</p><p>—Este planeta parece haber caído bajo el manto de la desgracia. —Abuto dio un título bastante acorde para el deshabitado planeta—. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no es el momento para quedarnos aquí y buscar a un maldito psicópata. Será malo para mi salud.</p><p>—Sólo daremos un paseo corto~</p><p>—Nada de paseos. Nada.</p><p>—¿Por qué quieres encontrarte con ese monstruo? —Le preguntó Raiden a Kamui.</p><p>—Hace tiempo escuché hablar sobre un monstruo sin nombre que era cazado por una mujer, aun cuando sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar. —Estableció con un timbre plano—. Tal vez lo he encontrado al fin.</p><p>—Pero el monstruo del que te hablo no es uno sin nombre. Éste sí tiene nombre. Alguien se lo ha dado, y por eso, es incluso más peligroso que antes cuando no tenía uno.</p><p>Aclaró, logrando confundirle de manera abrumadora. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué importaba que antes tuviera o no un nombre? ¿Por qué debería relacionarse eso con sus aptitudes físicas?</p><p>—Eso que dicen de que atraes lo que piensas, parece ser cierto.</p><p>Kamui apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y detener el embiste del que había sido víctima en cuestión de segundos; sus agudos reflejos lo salvaron de haber sido mandado a volar y estrellarse contra todo lo que se atravesara en su camino.</p><p>Sus manos atraparon los puños del encapuchado, evitando que llegaran hasta su anatomía; pero no impidió que éste ejerciera más y más fuerza hasta el punto de llevar al suelo a desquebrajarse de un tajo.</p><p>Lo que ocurría entre ambos era un duelo de potencia bruta. Uno que estaba cobrando factura en su entorno.</p><p>—Tienes que ser tú —musitó Kamui sin bajar la guardia ni un instante.</p><p>Su reflejo se mostraba magníficamente claro en esas pupilas carmesí, en ese escarlata que estaba tan vivo como el fuego. Y es que la mirada que ese desconocido le obsequiaba era la de alguien que se divertía plenamente dentro del campo de batalla.</p><p>Lo siguiente que supo el pelirrojo era que su adversario había retrocedido; pero no porque escapara de él, sino porque consideró divertido hacerlo para impulsarse y atacarle de nuevo. Esta vez sus puñetazos eran más raudos por lo que se limitó a esquivarlos y bloquearlos; cada uno llevaba mucha más fuerza que el anterior.</p><p>Era condenadamente rápido. También fuerte, tanto o más que cualquier Yato al que se hubiera enfrentado a ese punto de su vida; y sus reflejos eran dignos de alguien que ha pasado toda su vida en los campos de batalla. Claramente era un monstruo, uno bañado en la sangre de innumerables víctimas.</p><p>¿Estaba disfrutando de su pelea? No quedaba duda de ello. Sin embargo, también estaba embargándole otra clase de sensación mientras lo confrontaba; y eso estaba llevándole a imponer un nuevo ritmo dentro del combate. Uno que su enemigo pareció agradecerle en silencio.</p><p>—Detén a ese mocoso ahora mismo. —ordenaba Raiden a Abuto.</p><p>—Una vez que se pone así, no hay manera de frenarlo sin morir en el intento.</p><p>—No tiene oportunidad contra él. No si no sabe el modo correcto de cómo matarlo. —Parecía saber más de lo que dejaba ver—. Posiblemente él sea el que más cerca se encuentre de convertirse en uno más de nosotros…—Susurró tan bajo que no pudo ser escuchado por nadie más que él mismo.</p><p>Lo siguiente que supo Kamui fue que había sido apartado de su presa tras la creación de una improvisada trinchera. Había sido gracias a ese altercado que él y sus hombres fueron separados del encapuchado.</p><p>—Antes de que empieces a ladrar de por qué te he quitado a tu presa, te aconsejo que te quedes en donde estás y te dirijas a tu nave para dejar este funesto planeta. —Raiden estaba de espaldas, pero encarando a quien mantenía esos rubíes enfocados en él—. Porque este bastardo podría causarle problemas hasta a un maldito inmortal.</p><p>Su sangre resbalaba hasta el piso, con un goteo incesante, casi delirante. Y aunque su brazo izquierdo no era más que un recuerdo, su mano derecha se encontraba bañada en rojo; en ese líquido vital que había emergido en el instante en que perforó la caja torácica del encapuchado.</p><p>—¿A cuántos Amanto has asimilado hasta este momento, ¿eh? —pronunció con una sonrisa socarrona. ¿Buscaba provocarle? —. Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez no eras ni la mitad de amenazante de lo que eres ahora. Aunque claro, ya ha pasado más de un siglo de eso. Y los de tu especie nunca dejan de evolucionar.</p><p>¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Qué ese par se conocían desde hace más de un siglo atrás? Eso tenía que ser una mera broma. Porque de ser cierto, podría llevarles a una posible y aterradora conclusión.</p><p>No había manera de que pudieran existir más individuos como Utsuro y Kōka en el universo, ¿no?</p><p>Pero si no era de ese modo, debía existir una buena explicación que justificara por qué ese encapuchado continuaba peleando con una herida que había dejado de sangrar.</p><p>—Ey, ey, ey, no me salgan con esa clase de bromitas pesadas. No estoy de humor para confrontar nuevamente a monstruos de esa talla.</p><p>Abuto y sus subordinados veían con espasmo a ese par que mantenían un enfrentamiento que sólo aumentaba su intensidad, llevándoles a destrozar todo lo que estuviera en su paso.</p><p>—Significa que esos dos…—Kamui seguía el encuentro con la mirada. Ambos eran demasiado buenos, y, por ende, demasiado peligrosos.</p><p>Lo siguiente que supieron fue que el encapuchado intentó arremeter de nuevo contra el pelirrojo; sin embargo, se quedó sólo en eso porque Raiden se encargó de golpearlo abruptamente con un grueso pilar.</p><p>—Lárguense antes de que vuelva. Porque lo hará. No lo maté con algo tan sencillo. —Volvió a ordenar a ese grupo de vándalos—. Aprovechen el tiempo que he ganado para ustedes.</p><p>—No te hemos pedido que nos salves. De hecho, no debiste de haberte inmiscuido en mi pelea. —Obviamente iba a quejarse y no agradecerle nada—. ¿Qué es él y qué eres tú?</p><p>—Él es un monstruo al que le han dado un nombre demasiado acorde a su forma de ser y gracias a ello encontró su propia naturaleza, su propio camino. Ese nombre le dio significado a su vida y lo ha convertido en alguien mucho más peligroso —expuso con sarcasmo—. Yo soy un mero observador que vaga de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo. Eso es lo único que puede hacer alguien que ve lejano el punto final de su vida.</p><p>Eso lo confirmaba. Él era igual que el hombre que intentó destruir la Tierra; otro ser inmortal que no conocía el significado de la muerte.</p><p>—Tienen que irse o morirán a manos de él o del veneno que condenó a la gente de este planeta… Ustedes no tienen más que una vida.</p><p>—Qué persona más noble nos hemos encontrado. —Ironizaba Abuto.</p><p>—<em>En realidad no estaba esperándome encontrarme con su hijo en un sitio tan horrible como éste.</em> —Se giró. Por alguna razón no deseaba continuar encarando al pelirrojo—. Ey muchacho, ¿cómo te llamas?</p><p>—Kamui.</p><p>—Es buen nombre. Estoy seguro de que fue ella quien lo eligió.</p><p>No podía verlo, pero estaba seguro de que el hombre sonreía por alguna razón que no podía explicarse.</p><p>—¿"Ella"? —Un nombre se le vino a la mente. Uno que jamás olvidaría. Y eso también le trajo enormes dudas—. ¿De quién estás hablando?</p><p>—Estoy seguro de que debió haber sido sumamente feliz, lejos de ese deprimente y adusto planeta. Teniendo una vida como cualquier otra persona. —Era justamente de ella de quien hablaba. ¿Cómo es que se conocían? ¿Qué es lo que él podría saber sobre su madre que él no supiera? —. Una vida corta siempre será mucho más memorable y entrañable que una que ha perdido la noción del tiempo.</p><p>—¡Espera! —exclamó Kamui en un intento banal por detener su escaparate.</p><p>Raiden saltó hacia adelante, guardando una pronunciada distancia de todos ellos.</p><p>—Kamui, no dejes que la sangre de Kōka se extinga ni sea tomada por nadie más —expresó con tan nivel de entonación que el pelirrojo podía escucharle—. Estoy seguro de que no será la última vez que nos veamos... En la próxima ocasión que nos encontremos te contaré sobre la sangre inmortal que corre por tus venas.</p><p>No hubo tiempo para cuestionarle, para exigir respuestas. No porque habían optado por correr hacia la única salida que tenían mientras todo el piso empezaba a temblar y a desmoronarse. Algo se movía bajo las entrañas de la tierra y amenazaba con salir a enorme velocidad.</p><p>Subieron a la nave y despegaron de inmediato. Desde las alturas veían a esos gigantescos y grotescos gusanos que salían y se volvían a enterrar en lo profundo de la tierra; ellos fueron los causantes de semejante movimiento telúrico.</p><p>Por el momento se encontraban a salvo. Y cada vez estaban más lejos de ese caótico planeta desértico.</p><p>—Eso ha sido una completa locura. —Abuto sintió nuevamente cómo su pellejo corría peligro—. A este paso moriré sin haber dejado descendencia alguna.</p><p>—Él conocía a esa persona. —Kamui no despegaba la atención de la ahora diminuta metrópolis—. Abuto, nos hemos topado con dos monstruos de lo más singulares… ¿Quién de los dos será el que sobreviva?</p><p>—Sinceramente, espero que sea el que sí nos dio su nombre. —Era una verdad pura—. El otro podría cargarse a un planeta él solo y todavía tendría tiempo para irse a ver los doramas de la tarde.</p><p>—Esperaré con ansias el día en que mi camino vuelva a cruzarse con alguno de esos dos monstruos con nombre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>